1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to print processing apparatus and method for providing a pay print service to print previously stored data. More particularly, the present invention relates to print processing apparatus and method which enables a print service user, although the user has restrictions to the use of the service, such as a restriction due to having only a small amount cash money in hand, to obtain a print out in a form satisfying the restriction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of print services available today, there is a print service system in which a user sends data from his/her personal computer (PC) to a print service terminal installed in a print service center in a downtown area via a network, and afterwards the user visits the print service center to obtain a print-out of his/her data by paying a fee.
In such a print service system which provides a pay print service for a user being in a visiting place with the use of a remote environment as described above, the recently developed information technology (IT) provides an environment which enables users to use credit cards and electronic money as well as ordinary money for settling the print service fee.
However, since different print service centers may employ different settlement media, a user cannot always use a certain settlement medium at any place. Therefore, even though a user has sufficient electronic money, the user may not be able to obtain a pay print service without cash money (especially coins).
For example, a print service center may provide a print service charging 100 yen per A4 sheet for printing, while employing a single settlement method of accepting cash payment only. In such a print service center, a situation may be supposed in which a user has only 200 yen in hand and wants to obtain a print out of 20 sheets of data. In such a situation, even if the user has electronic money or credit cards, there is no device installed to accept them in the print service center, and the user is able to print out only two sheets by paying the 200 yen in hand.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-149516 describes a technique that provides a print service using a network environment. According to this technique, a server previously collects, from service providing equipment, service information that is available from the equipment. In response to a request from a client, the server provides the client with service information available from the service providing equipment connected to the server.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112115 describes a technique that improves convenience of use by dividing an enormous service menu into a basic service menu and a more detailed service menu based on information received from clients.
As described above, no standardized settlement processing method is adopted among service centers in the conventional print service system that provides a user being in a visiting place with a pay print service in a remote environment. Therefore, if the user has a sufficient electronic money but no cash money as a settlement medium, he/she is not able to print data if the service center accepts cash payment only.
In this connection, neither Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-149516 nor Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112115 describes or suggests a technique to enable a user to obtain a pay print service even if he/she does not have enough cash money in hand to settle the printing fee to be charged to print out the desired data.
Additionally, when a user being in a visiting place uses a pay print service at a service center employing this type of print service system, it happens rather often that the user has only a short time available such as short waiting time for transportation, or the user is carrying a heavy object and does not want to carry any more heavy or bulky objects (many sheets of paper).
Neither JP 2002-149516 nor JP 2004-112115 above suggests any technique to enable the user who has such a restriction as described above to obtain a print service within the range of the restriction.
Accordingly, the conventional system that provides a user being in a visiting place with a pay print service in a remote environment cannot provides a user who has restrictions to the use of the service, such as a restriction due to having only a small amount of cash, a restriction due to having only short time available, or a restriction of being unable to increase the volume or weight of his/her carrying objects, with a print service within the range of the restrictions and in an output form the user desires.